Wayne Haas
Wayne Haas is a Detroit policeman in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Biography A former SWAT team member, Haas used to be part of Detroit's Team Two during police operations. In 2020 he became friends with Adam Jensen, the squad leader. However, the two separated in 2025, as Jensen refused to comply with orders to take down a dangerous augmented fifteen-year old during an operation and left the force shortly afterwards. Haas, who was ordered to take the shot after Jensen refused, was promoted to commander of the team after Jensen's departure. Unfortunately, he suffered a nervous breakdown as a result of his actions and guilt over the choice he made. His grief impacted his work efficiency, and due to eventually becoming hooked on painkillers, Haas ended up being demoted from SWAT team commander to precinct desk sergeant. He blames Jensen for his situation; specifically, his refusal to follow a direct order. ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' Haas can be found at the Police Station, where he is currently a desk sergeant on duty. When Adam Jensen needs to access the Police Station's morgue to recover the dead Purity First member's Neural Hub, he has to talk his way in through Wayne or find an alternate access route. It is possible to convince Haas to forgive himself and take charge of his life once again. In this case, Haas will be grateful and let Jensen inside the station and also give him permission to move around the station freely, without antagonizing other policemen. Jensen can also make Haas confront his past and leave it behind without antagonizing him. It is also possible to point out a bottle of pills in the trash can behind, and threaten to report it, also allowing Jensen access, but antagonizing Wayne in the process. Later, when Adam returns to Detroit, Wayne confronts him at his apartment complex, revealing that he has been fired for letting Adam into the morgue. Adam can then tell Wayne off, which will anger Wayne and make him pull a gun on Adam. Alternatively, Adam can offer Wayne a job working security at Sarif Industries, saying it pays more and Wayne would not be stuck at a desk job, which Wayne will be grateful for. If Adam "blackmailed" Haas into letting him into the morgue, Haas will also pull a gun on Jensen and try to kill him. Wayne Haas can be knocked out pretty much immediately in the fight or killed. Nothing seems to change based on the action taken there, nor will it affect the Foxiest of the Hounds achievement/trophy. CASIE Summary The following is the CASIE Social Enhancer's summary of Wayne Haas: Personality Traits *Aggressive *Excitable *Insecure Psychological Profile *Has a tendency to exaggerate and escalate a situation. Needs to be brought back down when doing so. *Feels deep remorse. Is looking for absolution for something. *Subject to sudden fits of rage. Situation should be defused with care. Notes *As with any "social boss battle", it is possible to fail the conversation entirely, in which case Wayne won't talk to the player anymore, nor will they be let into the police station through the front entrance. *During his "social boss battle", if your persuasion meter is at the middle/neutral part of the meter at the end of the conversation, you can retry the conversation. Trivia *According to the developers' commentary, the first social encounter with Wayne was some of the earliest voice work recorded for the game. Elias Toufexis was not yet comfortable voice acting for Jensen, so his lines have a noticeably different accent, similar to a Brooklyn or Northeastern accent. *Wayne Haas was the name of a character in the 1995 Living Hell episode of The Outer Limits. Interestingly, the character was played by Stephen Shellen, the actor who voiced David Sarif. Gallery Wayne Haas 1.jpg|Haas in the Detriot Police Station Wayne Haas 2.jpg|Haas in the foyer of the Chiron Building References ru:Уэйн Хаас Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters